Conventional sterilization equipment and autoclaves use steam and other sterilants to sterilize medical instruments and other contamination sensitive objects. Generally, the instruments are placed in sterilization trays and the entire tray is placed into the steam bath. The steam and sterilants are introduced through holes in the trays. After the sterilization process, residual steam may collect and condense in the sterilization trays. Unless the condensation is properly drained off, the residue can become a medium for bacteria.
Many sterilization trays use sterilization mats made of silicone or other synthetic materials suitable for sterilization. Often, these mats include raised fingers to support the instruments. Supporting the instruments on the raised fingers reduces the amount of surface contact between the instrument and mat. Reducing surface contact between the instruments and the tray or mat increases the contact of the steam/sterilants with the instruments and minimizes the areas where condensation can collect. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,098,676 to John A. Brooks, Jr. discloses the use of sterilization mats including a plurality of raised fingers which extend from the top of the mat and a plurality of feet extending from the bottom of the mat. The fingers support the instruments above the mat and the feet space the mat above the tray floor to promote circulation and drainage of sterilants and to increase the contact of the sterilant with the instruments. During the sterilization process, however, the sterilants heat the sterilization mat, which expands and sags. Consequently, great numbers of feet are required to keep the-mat from sagging into contact with the tray floor. Increasing the number of feet impedes the circulation and drainage of the sterilants and increases the area of surface contacts where condensation can adhere and cultivate bacteria, thereby defeating the purpose of the elevated mat. In addition, the raised fingers present other practical problems. Small diameter instruments can fall between the raised fingers to rest against the mat bottom. The raised finger makes retrieving the fallen instrument difficult, especially for users wearing sterile gloves.